


Dialah Cinta

by Rindu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Komori Motoya
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindu/pseuds/Rindu
Summary: Sakusa pikir tidak ada salahnya mengingatkan Komori bahwa dia mencintainya.
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Dialah Cinta

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini sudah pernah diposting di twitter, but there are minor changes.

Sakusa senang meninggalkan sesuatu yang akan mengingatkan Komori akan cintanya seolah kekasihnya mungkin akan lupa. Katakanlah, bunga liar yang ditaruh di dalam bekas botol susu dan diletakkan di dekat jendela dapur, kopi yang dia minum di pagi hari wanginya melekat pada pakaian Komori, dan bekas gigitan dari Sakusa di lehernya yang berdenyut seirama dengan detak jantungnya.

Seandainya saja semua pemberian Sakusa untuknya tidak pernah hilang. Sayangnya, pada akhirnya bunga liar menjadi layu, wangi kopi tidak lagi tercium dari pakaiannya di penghujung hari, dan seperti kebanyakan luka, bekas gigitan di lehernya perlahan sembuh.

Bibir Sakusa menyusuri lekukan leher Komori. “Sudah hilang,” gumamnya, sedikit kecewa karena karya seni yang dia buat telah pudar. “Sayang sekali. Padahal aku suka melihatnya di lehermu.”

Komori memiringkan kepalanya agar bibir Sakusa dapat mengembara lebih rendah. Dia kemudian menyahut, “Tinggal buat lagi saja, kan?”

Sakusa tertawa melalui hidungnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat terhenti. Komori melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sakusa saat Sakusa membuka mulutnya dan merasakan giginya menghujam lehernya, dan..........oh! Seperti kejutan listrik tubuhnya tersengat, nyeri tapi manis. Jemari Komori mencengkeram pundak Sakusa seraya mengerang, kepalanya terlempar ke belakang.

“Terlalu keras?” tanya Sakusa dengan tangan menangkup pipi Komori, khawatir telah menyakitinya.

Pipi Komori bersemu merah. “Tidak sama sekali,” jawabnya.

Sakusa menciumnya lagi. Kali ini bibirnya bergerak lebih lembut, sesekali meniup lehernya dan terkekeh saat Komori berdesis, memukul pelan punggungnya.

“Haruskah aku melanjutkannya?” goda Sakusa sambil menghisap malas bekas gigitan di leher Komori.

Tubuh Komori bergetar akibat sentuhan-sentuhan dari Sakusa. Tanpa perlu melihatnya Komori tahu Sakusa menyeringai dengan angkuh, puas bisa membuatnya bereaksi seperti itu. “Jangan coba-coba berhenti, Kiyoomi.” Komori memperingatinya, walaupun suaranya terdengar rapuh. Not like she cares, anyway.

Sakusa menarik baju Komori ke samping lalu memberi bahunya kecupan-kecupan lembut. Jemari Komori meremas rambut Sakusa, sementara tangannya yang menganggur mengepal erat baju Sakusa. Pinggul mereka bertemu dan kaki mereka melilit satu sama lain.

“Mau lagi?” Sakusa menunggu anggukan Komori sebelum membenamkan giginya ke bahu Komori.

“Kiyoomi, ah!” Komori memekik saat Sakusa menghisap kuat bahunya sampai menimbulkan warna keunguan.

Tangan Sakusa menyelinap masuk ke dalam baju Komori dan bergerak ke atas sampai menyentuh payudaranya. Setengah terpejam dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, Komori meraih tangan Sakusa dan mengisyaratkannya untuk meremas payudaranya. Sakusa menuruti pinta Komori dengan senang hati.

“Hari ini kamu kelihatan tidak sabar,” seloroh Sakusa.

Komori tidak menanggapinya, telah kalut oleh nafsu. Yang ada dalam kepalanya hanyalah _lebih, lebih, aku mau lebih_. Sakusa memainkan puting Komori, menjepitnya kemudian memelintirnya dengan kasar. Komori tersentak dan mendesah saat Sakusa mengulum putingnya.

“Kiyoomi, Kiyoomi, I need you now,” racau Komori. “Please,” tambahnya dengan tatapan memohon.

“Don’t worry, Princess. I will take care of you.”

Sakusa melepas pakaian Komori seperti dia memetik kelopak bunga. Setelah Komori tidak lagi mengenakan sehelai kain di badan, mulut Sakusa mulai mencicipi setiap inci dari diri Komori. Lidahnya menari di pahanya dan tidak berhenti menuruni lereng kakinya seraya dia membukanya lebih lebar. Sakusa membisikkan pujian-pujian pada Komori, _beautiful_ , _so perfect for me_. Sakusa menatapnya seolah dia adalah sesuatu yang paling berharga di dunia. Dan mungkin saja memang begitulah dirinya bagi Sakusa. Dan Komori merasa sangat beruntung senyum yang terlukis di wajah Sakusa diperuntukkan untuknya, lebar dan terang, a practical reincarnation of happiness. Rasanya Komori ingin menangis.

Sakusa mengencangkan cengkeramannya pada paha Komori dan melahapnya seperti dia tidak akan diberi kesempatan untuk melakukannya lagi. Komori melingkarkan kakinya di leher Sakusa. Dia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat kewanitaan Komori dengan rakus. Komori meremas bantal dengan kuat dan punggungnya melengkung ke atas, membuat Sakusa menyesap kewanitaannya lebih dalam.

Kepala Komori pusing dan seperti kembang api yang meledak di musim panas, yang dia rasakan adalah kengerian yang menggairahkan dan kesenangan yang menggoda. Sakusa tidak berhenti walaupun Komori terisak (“I-I’m c-close!”), gemetar (“God, oh God!”), dan (“Kiyoomi, Kiyoomi, ngghh!”) selayaknya ombak yang menerjang karang, dia pecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan. Sakusa mengamati Komori yang mencapai puncak kenikmatan, menggelinjang hebat seraya meneriakkan namanya. _Hancurlah, sayang_. _Tidak apa-apa_. _Aku akan membangun dirimu kembali nanti_.

Ketika nafasnya sudah kembali teratur, Komori mendorong pelan dada Sakusa. Dia merengek saat Sakusa masih memberinya ciuman-ciuman pada kulitnya yang sangat sensitif akibat aktivitas seksual yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Sakusa menelusuri kembali jejak-jejak yang dia tinggalkan di tubuh Komori. Setelah puas memetakan tubuhnya, Sakusa menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya pada rahang Komori lalu mengecup bibirnya yang sudah bengkak dengan lembut.

“Sudah capek?”

Komori menggelengkan kepalanya. “Tapi biarkan aku istirahat sebentar, ya. Setelah itu aku akan membantumu mengurus Kiyoomi kecil.”

“Kiyoomi _what_? Princess, you know I love you, tapi tolong jangan ucapkan itu lagi.”

“Aw, I love you too!” Komori menarik Sakusa ke dalam pelukannya. “Lalu harus aku panggil apa?”

“Kita tidak memberinya nama. Dan katakan itu lagi.” Sakusa melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Komori dan membenamkan wajahnya di lehernya.

“Aku mencintaimu?” tanya Komori.

Sakusa mengangguk.

“Aku mencintaimu.” Komori mencium kening Sakusa dan mendekapnya lebih erat.

Sakusa memejamkan matanya dan mendengarkan detak jantung Komori. “Aku juga mencintaimu,” balasnya seraya tersenyum.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing smut is like you’re horny, then you’re not because you’re busy googling the synonym for a word, then you get so pissed because why can’t they just come already, goddammit!


End file.
